Optical fibers are in many cases suited to be used as signal sensors for various physical parameters. Advantages of an optical fiber are generally the insensitivity thereof to exterior electric and magnetic interference and further, that one part of the optical fiber can be used as a signal conductor directly without requiring any galvanic connection by means of electric conductors between the sensed point and a control or monitoring device, receiving the signal generated by the sensor for further processing.